Angel Down
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Ino and Sakura are both female angels. When they fall in love, they are persecuted and subjected to multiple trials. Meanwhile, their dear friend Naruto has met a demon lord named Sasuke and run away to hell with him, effectively becoming a Fallen. GL, BL
1. Loves Me Not

Kanoi: I come bearing another multi-chapter Naruto fic, and this time it is yuri.

Sasuke: Why don't you just start making out with girls and just get it over with already.

Kanoi: smiles sweetly at Sasuke And why don't you just get that stick out of your ass and replace it with Naruto's dick, so that maybe you'll be happy for once.

Naruto: But Kanoi, Sasuke isn't the uke.

Kanoi & Sasuke: stare at Naruto in disappointment

Sasuke: That's why.

Kanoi: I see…

Naruto: What!?

Kanoi: ANYWAY! The idea for this fic came about a LONG time ago. It was inspired by an amv, but I really can't remember which one. Also, I sent this to my betas ages ago, but I never got it back from any of them. If there are any mistakes, I'm terribly sorry. I tried my best to fix them. Anyway, now for the disclaimer.

Sasuke: Kanoi does not own Naruto. Don't sue her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More than anything right now, I want to feel her hand in mine. She's so far away right now. I hate to admit it, but I'm actually scared… but so is she. I don't care what they say! She's the only one that matters!

"Archangel Ino! Archangel Sakura!" the voice of God is booming above us. So we're really so evil that the Lord himself is our judge. I just don't understand!

"The two of you have been charged of the third deadly sin- Lust. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" I shout with assurance, and I know Sakura has done the same.

"Not guilty?" the strong voice asks in disbelief. "There is plenty of evidence against you. Lying will only give you more trouble."

"We're not lying!" Sakura yells, and I can feel her irritation… Or maybe it's mine…

"More lies! Watch what you say, Archangel Sakura." It's a warning.

"It's not lust! It's **love**!" Sakura is shouting now, and for the first time I am able to bring myself to look at her face. I can honestly say I have never seen her look so sure, so beautiful.

"Love! More lies! There can be no such feeling between anything other than a man and a woman!" someone yells. For the first time I become aware of the Seraphs among us.

"That's not true!" Sakura cries out desperately.

"**Silence**!" the Lord's voice booms.

I can't help flinching. Unlike Sakura, I'm far too terrified to speak.

"I feel I must warn you that you are also under suspicion of helping the fugitive Seraph Naruto," the Lord warns us, and I feel anger spreading throughout my body.

"Do we not get the chance to defend ourselves?" Sakura questions, determination glinting in her eyes.

Her eyes have always been my personal favorite of her features. If you know Sakura's eyes, you know all of Sakura.

She continues, "My Lord, I thought you were supposed to be fair and just."

The Seraph from before gets in front of Sakura, too close for my tastes, and yells, "Show some respect, Heretic!"

My feathers ruffle. My fists clench.

Right as I'm about to attack the smug Seraph, God yells, "That is enough!"

The Seraph backs away. My muscles slowly relax, and my wings gradually unruffled.

"She is right," God continues. "Please, my Angels, tell us your side of the story."

Before Sakura can open her mouth, I step forward and announce, "I wish to tell the story!"

Sakura looks at me, and for the first time ever I can't tell what her eyes are saying. It makes me feel cold and empty. Suddenly, as I look around, I realize everyone's eyes are on me.

"Please, go on," the disembodied voice of the Lord commands.

No matter how pleasant or polite he sounds, it's always commands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: Yes, yes. I am well aware that this chapter was incredibly short, but it's more of a prologue. The following chapters should be longer.


	2. I Want to Talk About Me

Kanoi: I have returned from the trip from Hell, and now I present chapter two! I'm sorry that's it's so short, but I'm already working on chapter three .

Sasuke: The trip can't have been that bad.

Kanoi: Trust me, it was.

Sasuke: You're just melodramatic.

Kanoi: I'm melodramatic!? You're one to talk!

Naruto: Well… Kanoi doesn't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kanoi: OH! –pushes Sasuke away- I would like to thank my beloved Zuki-chan for FINALLY checking her e-mail and betaing something. Darling, I love you, but you NEED to check you e-mail more often.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! I'm **so** happy for him, Ino! He's always tried so hard, and now it's paid off! He's a Seraph!" Sakura gushed beside me.

My smile widened more.

"I'm proud of him too, Sakura, but you've been saying the same thing since the ceremony this morning."

She pouted and glared at me.

"Ino! This is a big thing! He's been trying for this rank since his feathers shed their down."

I placed a finger to my chin in thought.

"Has it really been that long?" I found myself asking in surprise.

Sakura's scowl melted into a fond smile.

"It has." Her voice wrapped around the words with so much warmth that I could feel the glow on my skin.

"Well!" Sakura suddenly chirped, and the warmth disappeared as quickly as it had come. "We should hurry, or we're going to miss the celebration!"

Her hand took my own, and the warmth returned. Even as she dragged me along behind her, all I was aware of was the silkiness of her smooth skin against my own of satin. For a moment, I felt the ridiculous paranoia that she would slip away. My hand tightened its grip. Her hand squeezed back. I wondered if she meant to.

!#$&&()

"Ino, Sakura!"

We both turned at the sound of our names being called; I smiled and waved. Sakura launched herself past me to latch onto our friend.

"Congratulations, Naruto!" Sakura squealed as she nuzzled the newly titled Seraph's shoulder.

"Guess what!" Naruto greeted jovially as he attempted to pry our friend off himself.

"What?" I asked, and I heard Sakura echo the same question- although she sounded more curious.

It wasn't that I disliked Naruto, because that certainly wasn't true. I quite enjoyed his presence. He was like the brother I had never been blessed with. I only seemed indifferent in the presence of Sakura, as she had known the male her whole existence. I had not known either for near so long.

Naruto's wonderful smile grew to a great grin, and he announced, "They're sending me on a mission."

My eyebrows pulled together, and Sakura asked in a shocked, breathless voice, "What? Already?"

"Yeah. Apparently there's a disturbance down on Earth, and They think I'm the perfect one for the job," Naruto explained proudly. To punctuate his answer he puffed out his chest in that dopey manner he always possesses.

"What's the disturbance?" I asked cautiously.

"You know I can't tell you that. Sorry." He really did look apologetic.

I shrugged helplessly. "Oh well."

"When are you leaving?" Sakura asked, her voice melancholy.

Naruto rubbed Sakura's back soothingly and answered, "Not for a few days."


	3. Colors of the Wind

It has been AGES since I last updated, and for that I am terribly sorry. I got caught up in school and RP and social life, but there really isn't a very good excuse. However, I'm liking how I've started writing this better than how I was writing it. I scrapped the first draft of this chapter, and am much more pleased with this one. Anyway, I'll discuss that later since you haven't even read it yet, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did…. Well, there would never be new chapter at the rate I go with fan fiction, lol.

* * *

The day Naruto left came faster than it should have. Sakura had agreed to see him off at Heaven's gates, and I was going to meet her after. I was cheer up committee. I would also probably be distraction committee for a while, but I knew Sakura would feel better eventually. She would be sad when Naruto was gone, but once she got used to him not being around it would all be better.

I was casually making my way to the gates, taking my time since I wasn't sure how long it would take the two to say goodbye. Part of me thought I should have been there saying goodbye, but it would have felt wrong. Those two saying goodbye, it was something much more personal and intimate than I could understand. It would have just been awkward if I had been there. In all honesty, I wouldn't have been surprised if the two were soul mates. Part of me was waiting for the day they would confess their love for each other and become joined for eternity. I didn't understand then just why that thought hurt so much. Maybe I cared for Naruto? I didn't understand at all.

When I finally reached the gates, I don't know how long Naruto had been gone. Sakura was simply sitting, looking so sad and dejected. I had walked over and hugged her, just held her, and let her lean against me. Somehow, I had managed to miss the time passing, managed to miss seeing the lights of Heaven's daytime fade to the lights of Heaven's nighttime. We needed to move, needed to eat something, to do something other than sit at the gates missing our friend.

We walked home, my arms wrapped around her. I couldn't let her go, she was so sad. I was afraid that if I removed my arms from her, she would fall.

Time seemed to drag forever on the walk to my house, unlike how quickly time had passed earlier. Minutes dragged on and on for hours, and I thought I would collapse from exhaustion on the spot before we ever reached home. When we finally reached my place, Sakura untangled herself from me and declared she was going to make some food. I found myself feeling so empty with her not in my arms anymore. It was hard, but I convinced myself she had simply been warm, and the loss of heat simply felt weird. It was harder than it should have been to convince myself of.

!#$%^&*()_+

"Thanks for staying with me today, Ino," Sakura said, and she sounded far more cheerful than I had expected. She was standing at my stove cooking stir fry. I have to admit I was a bit nervous; Sakura didn't have the best track record for cooking. Still, I was still strangely tired and didn't have the energy to object, so she got away with it.

"It was no problem," I replied from the table. Part of me wanted to ask how she was feeling, but that was a question that always seemed to make people feel worse, so I refrained.

"Hey Sakura, really, you didn't need to go to the trouble of cooking."

"It's no problem," she responded with a giggle and a glowing smile. "It helps keep my mind off things."

I felt like pointing out she hated cooking. I was spared the inconvenience when something started smoking, and she let off a string of curses that could very well get her kicked out of Heaven if the wrong person heard her. In the end, we ordered takeout. She stayed the night, and even though she had only been a room away, I'd never felt so far from her.

I woke up that morning to a pillow smashing my face in.

!#$%^&*()_+

"SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

The pink haired angel just stood there, attempting to look sweet and innocent, which was a lost cause with that pillow still in her hand. I sat glaring at her for a moment before grabbing my own pillow and taking a swing at that big forehead of hers. We ended up running through the house for a good thirty minutes attacking each other with pillows. In the end, we both collapsed onto my couch, breathless from running and laughing. The only hint of the sad Sakura from yesterday was the small glimmer in her eyes. She missed him, and I felt oddly jealous at that. The feeling made me sick to my stomach; an Archangel should not feel jealousy. I should have been above it.

Eventually, I had to kick the girl out and leave her to her own devices. She had said something about going to see Lee, but I hadn't honestly paid much attention. I had to get ready for work.

!#$%^&*()_+

That afternoon, I met Shikamaru and Chouji at the Hearing Hall to receive our mission. The three of us laughed and joked just like old times when we had been young Virtues, when we had been training under Asuma. Back then, there had been a time I had believed that maybe Shikamaru and I were soul mates, but then he met Temari. In the end, it was for the best, those two were made for each other. Nothing brought a smile to my face quite like seeing lazy Shikamaru being bossed around by that Archangel. They were perfect for each other. He kept her (somewhat) mellow, as mellow as Temari ever got, and she kept him on his toes and doing things.

Our mission was to go to earth and exorcise some minor demons from some city. They had disrupted the balance there, and it needed to be fixed. It was a mission that shouldn't take long, and we were to leave the next morning. That night, I met Sakura for dinner, told her I would be gone for a few days, and felt bad at how her face fell. I wasn't looking forward to leaving her, and I wasn't sure if it was because I didn't want her to be lonely, or if it was some reason I was uncertain of.

* * *

I really like how I broke up the parts of this, like with Ino telling the story and then the action bits. Pretty much all I have to say other than I'm SO sorry for how late this is. I wish I could promise it won't happen again, but… It probably will. Especially since my break ends in about a week and a half.


End file.
